My True Destiny
by Athena5
Summary: Usagi is betrayed by her friends so she returns to the DBZ demension to find her family. Please be honest on this fic. You can flame me for all I care. Just R&R. Ja ne.
1. Default Chapter

Hello my favorite readers. I 'm back! Ok this is my first crossover with  
SM and DBZ. So be very honest with the reveiws. You can flame if you   
want. I DON'T CARE! Now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or DBZ. But I wish I owned Trunks. ( Athena  
gets glazed look over her eyes and goofy smile on her face.) But I don't.  
  
  
Ages:  
  
Sailor Senshi 20  
  
Usagi 19  
  
Trunks 24  
  
Goten 23  
  
Gohan 29  
  
All adults at least in their fifties.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Usagi's p.o.v.)  
  
"Ohmi Kami. Can you get any klutzyer Usagi? You almost   
got us killed with your being late!" Rei yelled at me. "Shes right Usagi,"  
Mamoru said. "The only reason we put up with you is because we wanted  
to get power. And geuss what we got it, now it's your turn to die."  
  
I jumped up from the ground where I had been laying trying to  
catch mybreath. I looked at each of them and I knew that all 5 of them were  
serious about killing me. But there was something they didn't know.   
I was part Saiyin. (Can someone please tell me how to spell it?) So I started  
to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny Usagi? Pleased that your life will soon be  
over." Ami asked. I shook my head and said "No my life will not   
soon be over, but yours will." After I said that the nimrods came after me.   
I dissappered and reappered whith my legs around Rei's neck. She tried   
to swing me off but I snapped her neck before she could.  
  
I jumped down before she hit the ground. "Who's next?"  
I asked them. They looked at eachother before running away. I shrugged   
my shoulders before whishing to go to the place where time stands still.  
"Puu" I called. "Are you here?" Pluto appered infront of me. "Princess.  
You weren't very nice to Rei. You could have at least of given her a chance."  
  
Once again I shrugged my shoulders. "Pluto, can I go back  
to my own family?" I asked. She nodded and then said " Yes as long   
as you go to your teachers house first. But remember only three people   
know you exist. And you can't go to your mother's house until you meet   
your father. Just go to your teachers house first to get some capsules for   
your own house."  
  
I nodded. "Good luck Princess. Remember the senshi will   
probably find you in a matter of days so prepare yourself." She gave me   
a hug and I stepped through the time gate. As I fell through the air  
I righted myself. I looked around I saw that I was above the forest  
of were my teacher lived.  
  
I flew through the sky toward his house trying to keep my Ki low  
until I got to the house. When I landed in back of the house I went up to   
the backdoor and knocked.  
  
~*(Trunks P.O.V.)*~  
  
I felt a strange ki suddenly when I was playing the DBZ video   
game. Then it was lowered all the way down so I couldn't feel it any more.  
I went downstairs to go ask my father what it was. When I found him he  
was watching TV for some strange unknown reason. I sat down by him   
on the couch and asked "Did you feel that ki just now?" "Yes" "Do you  
know who it was?" "Yes" "Are you going to tell me?" "No" "Why?"  
"None of your bisnuss" Then I felt the ki again very close. And then there  
was a knock at the back door. My dad got up. I started to get up but he   
stopped me and said "Stay here." So I just setteld back into the couch.   
  
A minute later I heard the back door open and a girls voice   
say "Whats up Vegeta? Havent seen you in a couple of hours."  
  
~*(Usagi's P.O.V.)*~  
  
"What are you doing here Usa." Vegeta asked me. "I need   
to talk to you and Bulma now!" Vegeta nodded and motioned for me to   
follow him. "Come on. Bulma is in her lab again." I followed him through  
the back of the house into her lab.  
  
"Woman you have a visitor. And I think your going to like this  
one." I see Bulma slide out from under a hover car. "Usa what are you doing  
here?" I looked at the ground and said "I need some house capsules. I'm   
living in this dimension from now on." Bulma just nodded and didn't ask   
any questions. I wish I could say the same thing for Vegeta. "What?" he  
exploded. "You mean I'm going to have to see you every day?" I shook  
my head and said " No your not going to have to see me everyday only   
some times like when your training me. Now Bulma about those capsules  
I only need one house capsule." "But what about clothes? Did you bring   
any with you?" I slowly shook my head knowing that she would give me   
about 5 clothes capsules.  
  
I was right. Right now I'm listining to Bulma as she tells me  
to come to her with any problems. Finally she finishs saying goodbye   
to me and Vegeta walks me to the back door. Just when I'm about to   
leave he pulls me into a hug. "Vegeta stop it someone might think you care  
about me." "Of course I care about you brat just don't tell anyone or   
I'm coming after you." I pretended to lock my lips.  
  
"Bye Veggie. Seeyou soon." With that I walked off towards  
the forest. I walked for about a mile keeping my ki low so no one noticed   
me. Finally I found a small lake with a river at one end and a water fall at  
the other. It was absolutly perfect. I threw the house capsule next to the   
water. And man was it a big house!  
  
I stepped inside and I almost fell down of shock. The carpets  
were chinese and there were antiques every where! I walked over to the   
kitchen and looked in the fridge. There was enough food in there to keep  
even a full grown Saiyin going for at least a week. I smiled and went back  
into the hall. I started to go up the spiral stair case when I saw a picture  
on the wall. It was my family as they were right now. I continued up the   
stair case smiling at how Bulma some how knew this was going to be  
my house.  
  
When I got up to the second story I walked down the hall looking  
in the bedrooms. When I got to the master bedroom I was dazzelld. There  
was a plush silver carpet, a huge canopy bed in the middle with a silver   
comforter and gold sheets. There were two huge french doors at one end   
of the room opening up to a small balcony.  
  
As I stepped out onto the balcony I my face was hit by a cool   
breeze. I looked down into the lake and saw hundreds of HUMONGUS   
fish just laying at the bottom of the lake. I went back in the room and sat   
down on my bed. I took out the clothes capsules and opened up the first  
one.  
  
In it was a pile of under clothing. After I put those away I opened  
the second one. In it was a pile of gi's. All of them silver or gold. I have   
a feeling that Vegeta slipped that one in. I put those in the trunk at the foot   
of my bed. In the third one there were a bunch of swim suits. I laughed   
at the irony of how I just happend to live by a lake.  
  
In the forth one I found a pile of workout clothes. In the fifth  
one I found just plain casual clothes and pjs. After I put all of the clothes  
away I picked out a pair of work out clothes and went out side to train   
myself.  
  
~*(Trunks P.O.V.)*~   
(After Usagi left.)  
(A.N. It's about noon at this time.)  
My father came back into the room after saying goodbye to the  
mysterious girl. "Who was that Dad?" He didn't answer. He just sat back   
down on the couch and stared at the TV. "Are you going to tell me?"   
"Do you really want to know?" He finally answered. I nodded. He sighed.  
"Fine she's my student." At that moment I just happend to spit it out the   
soda I had in my mouth. "She's your what?" "My student." "How come  
you never told me you had a student?" My dad rolled his eyes. "You never  
asked. And your mother does know about her. And I'm not going to tell   
how I know her." I just stared at him. " How come?" I asked after about  
5 minutes of staring at him.  
  
"None of your business. Now go train or something." I knew   
the conversation was at an end. When ever he tells you to go train or   
something you knew he wasn't going to say any more. I shrugged and went  
out the back door. I just started to walk towards the woods. I wonder who  
is that girl. Does my father really care about her? That would be a first.  
  
I just kept walking and then when I had no clue where I was but  
didn't care I felt that ki rise again. I walked towards it and about three   
minutes later I came to this clearing and there was a huge house by this lake   
and by the lake there was a girl there kicking and punching this tree. I just   
stared at the girl she was just so beautiful. Suddenly she stopped and looked  
around it was then I relised that I had let my ki get to high. I lowered it   
quickly but she didnt look convinsed.  
  
She walked towards the water and kneeled down to get what   
looked like a drink of water. As she stooped down I crept up behind her.   
When I was a foot away her leg swept out and hit the back of my legs   
making me fall down. In a second she had me pinned. She sat on my   
chest with her legs pinning my arms to the ground, to make matters worse  
she had her hand on my throat.  
  
"Who are you? Who sent you?" She yelled. "My name is Trunks  
Briefs." I managed to say. "And no one sent me." She looked me strait in   
the eyes and said alot more quietly "Any relation to Vegeta and   
Bulma Briefs?" I nodded and said "Their my parents. Now will you take your  
hand off my throat?" She stood up and gave me a hand up. "Now who are  
you?" I asked. She held out her hand and said in a 'don't mess with me I'm  
in a bad mood' voice "Son Usagi." 


	2. You're who's daughter!?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or SM.  
  
*********Usagi POV**********  
  
"Son Usagi?" He asked.  
"Yea so?" I answered.  
"Any relation to Son Goku and Chichi?"  
I smiled. 'Maby this guy knows them' I thought. Might as well ask him.   
"Do you know where I can find them? There my parents."   
As soon as the words were out of my mouth he fainted.   
I sighed, put him on my back and flew him over to the middle of the lake  
and threw him in. After about 30 seconds in the water he came up   
spitting water. "Why the heck did you do that?" he asked "and how the heck   
did you get me out in the middle of the lake?"  
I started laughing, he looked so funny with his long hair in his   
face. He swam out to where I was which was on a rock in the middle of the lake  
also. "Whats so funny?" he asked. I pointed at him while still laughing. He   
smirked just like Vegeta when he's about to do somthing evil.   
I stopped laughing. Just as he was jumping out the water I was jumping  
up in the air out of his reach. "If your really Vegeta's son" I called down to him.  
"Then fly up here and spar with me." Once again he smirked and flew up to meet  
me.  
  
~~~~~~~~Trunks POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"First person to fall in the lake loses. Ready?" I asked her. She smirked  
and nodded. I went punch her in her stomach but she had dissepered. I looked   
around, then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and I was met by a fist and  
I fell into the water. She flew down and stopped right above me.   
"You lose." She said. I reached up and grabbed her waist to pull her   
in the water. Usagi screamed as she fell into the water. While she was under she   
grabbed my feet and pulled me under again. When we surfaced she swam over to the  
shore.   
As whe bent over to wring out her hair I noticed something sticking   
out of her back. I swam over to the shore also and asked "Is that your tail?" She  
turned toward me and nodded. "Do you turn into a monkey at the full moon?"  
She shook her head.  
"How come?" She shrugged and said " I guess it has to do with me being  
half Lunarin." I stared at her " Does that mean Chchi is a Lunarian?" I asked. She  
nodded "How come I never heard about you. I mean, Goten is my best friend and  
he never mentioned you." We sat down next to the lake. "That's because he doesn't  
know he has a little sister. Do you remember that training trip that Vegeta and Goku  
took you, Goten, and Gohan on for a year when you were six?" she asked.  
I nodded. "The whole reason that you went on that trip was becouse Chichi  
told Bulma that when she was 2 weeks pregnant and she still hadn't told Goku that  
they were going to have another child, a women with long green hair and in a sailor   
fuku appeared when she was walking in the forest.  
"The woman said that her child was going to be needed in another   
dimension to save to world from a evil force in the future. Then the woman touched  
her forehead with her staff and revived her memories of her past life a thousand   
years ago in the Silver Millenium on the moon.   
She was a gaurdian to Queen Serenity. Chichi's mate was Goku in the  
Silver Millenium. He was a gaurd to the King of Vegeta-sei. When her   
first daughter was born Queen Serenity asked if she could make the girl  
a princess, heir to the throne of the moon, for a child born of a Lunarin   
and a Saiyin would be the most powerful being in the universe.   
Chich consented and aloud the queen to take her as her own daughter.  
(A.N. Blah blah blah. We all know this story. The only change is that Trunks   
is the pince of Vegeta-sei and he's betrothed to the Princess. Also Endymion is in   
league with Beryl.) After she had explained every thing to Goku he had agreed   
to take you boys on a training trip. And now here I am." Usagi finished.  
Woah this was alot to take in. "So your my fathers student?" She nodded.  
"Have been for the past 5 years." "How did you meet Vegeta? He's never   
mentioned you before." I asked. Personally this was starting to freak me out.  
My father? Have a student? And a female one at that.   
"I had woken up one morning when I was about 14  
and I found Pluto standing at my feet. She took me to meet your father.   
They had discussed priar to that meeting so he knew that I was his rival's   
daughter. That stillpuzzels me on why he aggreed to teach me. Probably  
Bulma threatened him before he agreed."  
I just nodded. Then she stood up and asked "Do you want to  
help me fish for dinner? Then you can bring Veggie and Bulma over to eat?"   
I looked at her andasked "Will I be joining you?" She laughed and nodded.   
I smiled and stood up.   
"Wait just a moment. I need to get changed" She said. Then she   
did the transmission trick and dissapeered.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*Usagi's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Man this guy is cute! And Vegeta's son at that! Man and he can   
fight! Amatch made in heaven. Woah Usa don't get ahead of your self   
remember what happend last time you fell in love. You and your prince died   
in the Silver Millenium because of Endy-baka.(A.N. Usagi doesn't know who   
the prince of Vegeta-sei is yet.  
Dum dum what suit to where. Do I want to look sultish, cute little  
girl next door, 'try to touch me and see what happens' or sporty girl. Definitly   
sporty girl with a touch of 'try to touch me and see what happens'.  
I pulled out a two piece with the top a halter top that went down to   
about mid stomach with one string tying around the neck and the other tying   
around about mid back. The bottoms were bikini style. Both were a dark   
crystlyn blue like my eyes.  
I put them on and transmissioned back to where Trunks a.k.a.   
Cutest Bachelor of the Year was standing. I ran by him and dove into the lake.   
When I surfaced I spit a stream of water and looked at him. He was just   
looking at me. "Well"I asked "Are you going to help with your dinner or not?"   
He nodded and took off his shirt and pants that were still a little damp from our   
earlier swim if it could be called that. (A.N. I want to let everyone know that   
he still has his boxers on. 'grumbles' hentais)  
He dove into the water and came up beside me. "What fish should   
we get?"  
He asked looking down. I looked down to and saw a very large fish right   
underneath us. We looked at each other and said togather "That one." We   
dove down and swam after the fish. We had to come up for air several times   
before we caught him.  
When we finally had a good grip on him we swam towards the shore. While  
we were swimming Trunks asked "How are we going to kill him? "   
"I don't like the word kill." I said "I'd rather use eternal sleep."   
He smirked just like his father and said "So how are we going to put him  
to eternal sleep?If you don't feel like it I will." I shook my head and said   
"Stop acting like Veggie.It's starting to scare me. And yes I will put him to  
sleep as I like to put it by throwing him up in the air and shooting one of my  
attacks and he doesn't feel a thing and almost immediatly we have fish ala   
mode`. Your father taught me that one time on one of our training trips."  
Once we had gotton to the shore he helped me throw the fish in   
the air. "Moon Star Burst Attack!" I yelled and my personal ki attack   
flew towards the fish that was still in the air. I transmissioned into the house to  
get a platter and transmissioned back out side. I caught the falling fish about  
5 feet from the ground.  
"See" I said holding the fish that was cooked just to perfection to show   
Trunks "Fish ala mode`."  
He shook his head and smirked. Then he frowned and said  
"How come Vegeta never taught me that? It certainly would have saved some   
time." I smirked to and said "You never asked."   
"Now you stop acting like Vegeta. It's starting to scare me!" He   
answered. I laughed and said "Get your clothes and come help me set up some chairs  
and a table outside so then you can go get Vegeta and Bulma. I'll show you  
around inside. I can tell your going to be around alot."   
He blushed and said "You must have a sixth-sense or something." I   
smiled and said "Oh yes I see dead people!" He laughed  
and got his clothes and put them on. We walked inside and he almost fell on his  
face. I laughed and said "What and here I thought you were a rich boy."   
He blushed and said "I'm just surprised, thats all. I didn't think that   
the Sons didn't have alot of money." I smiled and said "We don't. Your   
mom gave me this." He nodded and we walked on.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Trunks POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She showed me all of down stairs. As we walked up the stairs I just   
couldn't stop staring at her. She just looked so right standing on the stairs in front  
of me with the sunlight streaming in from the windows at the top of the stairs.   
I looked over to the right of the spiral stair case and saw Goku, Chichi,  
Gohan, Videl and Goten in a picture that they had taken reacently. (A.N. Videl  
and Gohan are married and Videl's pregnant with Pan. Just to let you know) Usagi   
looked back and saw what I was looking at. She smiled and said "I can't wait to   
see them. I haven't seen Mama and Papa in two years. I've missed them so much."   
(A.N. I'm going to change this just a little bit. Goku and Chichi know   
who she is. It was kinda wierd just having 3 people know that she exsited. Gohan  
and Goten had their memories erased that they had a baby sister. On with the story.)  
I looked from her to the picture and back again and asked "How come  
your hairs blond? Were you born Super-Sayin or what?" She nodded and said  
"Yes I was. And because of this Vegeta said that it will make me stronger   
than my father. Think of how strong Goku is and multiply that by 3. Then you've   
got my strength."  
I did some quick math in my head and stared at her. She giggled. That  
put me on cloud 9. Her giggle sounded like wind chimes to my ears and we   
continued on walking up the steps. Then she showed me the up stairs. When we   
got to her room she stopped and said "Hold on a minute and let me change."  
I pretended to pout and I asked "Does that mean I can't watch?" She   
blushed and closed the door. I sank down to the floor and leaned against the wall.  
Ten minutes later the door opened with out warning and I fell backwards. She   
laughed and I looked up. She was standing in some black drawstring pants   
with glitter on the sides and a black tank top.  
Her hair was put up into a bun by some painted chopsticks and she   
had a little bit of make up on. I scrambled up and blushed as she closed her door   
again and we walked down stairs. We set up some chairs and a table out side on   
the plush green grass.   
As we set the table she asked "Do you want me to transmission to   
your house so you can get Vegeta and Bulma?" I nodded and than asked a   
question that had been on my mind for a while "You said earlier that you hadn't   
seen your parents for two years. I thought you had never had met your parents   
before."  
She shook her head and said "I see them everytime Gohan goes on   
vacation with Videl and you and Goten are in the Spirit of Time. Then I get to spend  
at least a day with Mama and Papa depending on how long you and Goten stay   
in the Spirit of Time. One time I got to spend a whole week with them. That was   
heaven because my friend Pluto is the Gaurdian of Time. She made time slow down  
in that room so I could have more time with them."  
"Wait a minute!" I interrupted "You know Pluto?" She nodded and   
said "Why? Do you know her?" I nodded and said "We've met. Once I needed   
to go into the future and she helped me out. How do you know her?" She shrugged  
and said "She's one of my Planetary gaurdians. I used to have 8 gaurdians but   
know I have 4." Her face hardened.   
"What happened to the other 4?" I asked. Her face turned to pure   
stone and she said in a flat voice "They and my fukkaed up fiancee` betrayed me."  
She turned away and finished "Now they are 3 others and my ex-fiancee`. I   
killed Mars." She sank into one of the chairs, put her head on the table and   
started sobbing.  
I sat in the same chair and pulled her onto my lap. I hugged and rocked  
her back and forth as she cried into my shirt. After awhile her sobs started to fade.  
Then I pulled her chin up so she looked at me. We stared at each other for awhile  
before I dipped my head and caught her lips with mine.  
  
  
************Usagi's POV***********  
  
My eyes widened with shock as he kissed me. Then I relized that I   
truly loved him. I let my eyes close. Then I felt his tounge probing for entrance.  
I obliged and he made the kiss even deeper. Seconds turned into minutes.   
Finally I had to breathe so I pulled back and we stared at eachother panting.  
Then we heard a whistle and a "Go koneko-chan!" I turned   
around and saw my dearest and oldest friends, the outers. Trunks and I blushed.   
I got up and ran over to give Haruka a hug. Then Mirichu and Hotaru recieved   
a hug. I went back to Trunks and sat on his lap while the outers sat in the other  
chairs we had set out earlier.   
(A.N. Hotaru is 17 and Haruka and Mirichu are 27. Oh and Haruka  
and Mirichu are togather. Just thought to let you know.) I introduced Trunks   
to the others saying "Trunks-chan this is Haruka, Mirichu, and Hotaru. They're 3  
of the outers. And Pluto you already met." They nodded while Haruka sized him  
up. Finally she nodded and said "Even I know that your Prince Vegeta's son.   
You had better not hurt Usagi-Hime or I will send you to an early grave."  
He nodded and said "Nice to meet you too. We were just about to   
get my mom and dad. Would you like to join us for dinner?" They nodded and   
Mirichu said "We would be glad to. Why don't you two go get Vegeta and Bulma  
while we finish setting up. I take it Usagi already attacked the fish?" I giggled   
and nodded. Trunks and I got up and I said "See you in an hour. I think Bulma's  
going to take a while to get ready."   
They smiled and walked into the house. I took Trunk's hand and we  
transmissioned to his house.  
  
(A.N. By the way. It's about 6:00 now.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~Trunks POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When we appeared out side of my house I put my arm around Usa.  
She looked at me and smiled. We walked up to the back door and went in. We   
walked into the living room where my father was watching 'Friends' for some  
unknown reason. I opened my mouth to acknowledge our presence when  
Usa put her hand on my mouth scilencing me.  
She cat walked over to my father and leaned down next to his ear and   
said "Hey Veggie! What 'cha doing?" He jumped and glared at her and asked  
"Don't you make any noise?" She grinned and shook her head 'no'. I smirked  
and walked up to her and put my arm around her small waist. Vegeta looked   
startled and looked from me to her.  
"So" He said "You finally got some one better than Mamo-baka?"  
She smiled and nodded. I leaned down to whisper in her ear "Who's this   
Mamo-baka?"   
"My ex-fiancee`." She whispered back. Then she turned back to   
my father and said "I was wondering if you and Bulma wanted to have dinner   
at my house. Trunks helped me cook. He threw the fish into the air and I threw  
a ki blast at it." He smirked and said "Let me ask Bulma. Women!" He   
shouted "Come in here!"   
Bulma came in the living room wearing old greasy overalls and   
cleaning off a wrench. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw my arm  
around Usa's waist. "What's going on?" She asked. Usa smiled and said "Oh,  
nothing, just me and Trunks are togather. By the way, want to have dinner at my  
house?"   
Bulma came running over and gave me a hug. More like a rib  
crushing hug. "Mom? Your hurting me!" I squeaked. She let me go and said  
"But I'm so happy! My baby grew up! Oh and I would love to have dinner with  
you guys just give me a few minutes to change." We nodded and Bulma went   
up stairs with Vegeta following. Just before Vegeta left Usa added "Oh and   
Haruka, Mirichu, and Hotaru are joining us."   
"Kuso. Why the princess of Uranus? Why me Kami?" Vegeta muttered  
before leaving. We sat on the couch and Usagi laid down and put her head on my lap.   
"Do Vegeta and Haruka know each other?" I asked. She nodded and answered   
"They're old friends. But it would be like pulling teeth to get either of them to admit  
that they are. It turns into the WWWF Smack Down whenever they  
see eachother. Usually Haruka wins but usually every 1 out of 7 matches Vegeta   
wins."   
I smirked at my father being beaten by a girl so many times. Usa sat  
up and pulled herself onto my lap. She leaned back and tucked her head under  
my chin. I put my arms around her and we sat contentedly watching 'Friends'.  
(A.N. By the way it's the one when Ross finds out that Monica and  
Chandler are dating. I laughed almost the whole way through that one. Sorry   
just had to put that in.)   
After a couple of minutes I started to kiss her neck and she started  
to moan in pleasure. She turned around on my lap and put her legs on either   
side of mine. I smirked and started to kiss her. She moaned in ecstatsy and   
pulled me down on the couch with me on top of her. After about an hour of   
making out we heared Vegeta and Bulma coming down the stairs.   
We sat up quickly and fixed our clothes that had gotten mussed up   
in our little make out session. Usa looked at me and pointed to her lips and   
mouthed 'lip gloss'.   
I quickly rubbed off her lip gloss that was on my lips and looked at   
Bulma and Vegeta as they came in. They looked from me to Usa as if they   
knew what had happend. They shrugged and Bulma said "You guys ready to   
go? I'm famished."  
We nodded and I turned off the tv. We went outside and Usa said  
"Do you want to fly to my place so you know where it is or do you want to   
transmission there? Either way I don't care." Vegeta and Bulma looked at   
eachother and nodded. "We'll fly there." Bulma answered "I want to know   
where you live so I can visit you."   
Usa nodded and we took off. While we were in the air Usa asked   
Vegeta "Vegeta can you do me a favor?" Vegeta looked over at her and said  
"Depends on what it is." She smiled and said "After we get to my place can you  
go over to my parents house and get everybody? I know it's a big favor to ask  
but can you please do this for me?"   
She gave him the puppy dog eyes and he grumbled "Yes I will. But   
you owe me big time for having to spend time with Karkkorot." She gave him   
a big smile. 5 minutes later we arrived at her clearing.  
  
*********Usagi's POV*********  
  
When we landed Bulma immediatly said "Oh what a beautiful place."  
I smiled and said "Thank you Bulma. Now Vegeta will you keep your promise   
and go get all of my family? Even Videl?" He nodded and took off. I smiled and   
turned to Trunks and Bulma and said "Let's go eat." They laughed and we   
walked around to the back of the house.  
"We're back!" I called. Hotaru came flying out of the house and   
latched on to Bulma. She laughed and hugged the tiny teenager back and she  
said "I missed you too Ru-chan." Hotaru let her go and and said "I missed you  
so much Auntie Bulma. Where's Uncle Vegeta?"   
I smiled and answered "He's getting my family right now Hota-chan.  
Where's Ruka and Mickey?" Hotaru smiled and giggled. "They're inside   
fighting because Mirichu-momma found out that Haruka-poppa took me   
gambling again." She said. I laughed and asked "How'd she find that out?"  
Hotaru looked sheepish and said "I accidently cussed when I cut my  
hand cutting up some carrots for the salad." I laughed and said "Do you need   
me to fix it?" She nodded and held out her hand. She or Mickey had put gauze   
on it and the gauze was covered with blood. I gasped and kneeled down to take  
her hand.   
"No wonder you cussed." I said "What word did you use?" I took   
off the gauze and put my hand on the cut. "The f-word." She said sheepishly.  
I smiled and closed my eyes and called on the power to heal that is passed down from  
generation to generation in Lunarian royalty. I opened my eyes and looked down at   
our hands.   
A silver light shined in between our hands. When the light faded I   
took my hand away from hers. The cut was gone and so was all of the blood.  
"Thanks" Hotaru said and she lead the others in to the house only to find   
Mirichu yelling at a cowering Haruka. Hotaru went in between them and gave   
her 'mother' a hug. Mirichu looked down to find the source of the argument   
giving her a hug. She sighed and stopped yelling at Haruka.   
She turned towards the door and saw us smiling. Then she turned   
back towards Haruka and said "If I hear about you taking her gambling again  
Ruka I swear to Kami you will be sleeping on the couch for a month!" Haruka   
nodded meekly. "You know" I said to Bulma "They sound exactly like you and  
Veggie." Haruka and Mirichu blushed. We went to the counters and got the   
food.   
We went out side and put the food on the table and sat down to eat.   
Trunks sat next me. As we were eating I felt a familiar ki flare up a long ways  
away. I looked up and I saw that Trunks looked up too. We looked at eachother  
and smiled. "I guess Vegeta told my father that I'm back for good. "I said.  
  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$Authors POV#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
"How do you know that?" Bulma asked Usagi. "My father's ki went  
up."She answered simply. She nodded and went back to eating. So did   
everyone else. Trunks went back to eating too but his attention was on Usagi.  
'I love you so much.' He thought. 'I love you too Trunks.' a voice said in his   
head. His head snapped up and he looked over at Usagi to find her looking at   
him as well.   
"Excuse us for a moment." Usagi said and she and Trunks stood up   
and left. "Wonder what they had to do?" Bulma asked. "Probably make out."   
Hotaru said under her breath but every one heard her anyways and laughed.  
  
  
(Where Trunks and Usagi are)  
  
They were standing by the lake next to the tree where they had met.   
For awhile they said nothing to eachother when finally Trunks said "Did I really just  
hear your voice in my head a moment ago? Or was it just my imagination?" Usagi  
shook her head and answered "No it wasn't your imagination. I heard your voice in   
my head as clear as you were saying it out loud. Also Vegeta told me something like  
this would happen."   
"Really so you can explain what's happening to you and me?" Trunks   
asked. She nodded and said "Yes but do you really want to hear it?" He nodded and   
she went on "That's what happens when Sayins meet their mates. When you profess   
your love for the other. It really doesn't matter if it's in your head or out loud."   
She turned away and said "Now you see why I asked if you wanted to   
hear. If you want to leave you can. I would understand." He grabbed her shoulders   
and spun her around to look at him. "Son Usagi, I would stay by your side even if the  
earth burned up and I had one chance to escape but you wouldn't be able to come  
with me. I ment it when I said that I loved you!"   
  
~~~~~~~~Trunks POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
She looked at me and said "Do you really mean that? Your not just   
saying it so I would feel better are you?" I shook my head and said "Do you want   
me to shout it from the roof tops? I would if you want me to. Just say the word and  
I'll do it. I'm your's to command from now on. I want to spend the rest of my life with  
you!"  
She blushed and said "That won't be nessary Tru-chan. Just hearing you  
say it makes me feel better." I smiled at the nick name and said "Tru-chan? I like  
it." She smiled and I leaned down to kiss her. She responded with more passion then  
I think she knew she had. I ran my tounge along her lips begging for entrance which  
she gave immediatly. 'I love you more than life it's self Usa' I said in our telephathic   
link. 'So do I Tru-chan' She answered 'What do you think Papa's going to think?'  
"Usagi! Trunks!" A voice shouted behind us. We broke our kiss and   
turned around. Goku, Chichi, Goten, Gohan and Videl stood behind them. "Was that   
a good answer to your question?" I whispered. She nodded and said "Hi Mama,   
Papa.  
Long time no see?" Chichi and Goku frowned and Goten, Gohan, and Videl just   
stared open mouthed."What do you think your doing young lady?" Chichi asked   
in the sternest voice they had ever hoped to hear. "Um" Usa answered "Kissing   
Tru-chan?" Their frown got deeper while the other's jaws dropped more if it was   
possible. Usa ran up to Chichi and Goku and gave Goku a huge bear hug. His face   
softend and he hugged her back. Usa let go of him and gave Chichi the same   
treatment. Her face softend as well and she hugged her back saying "This doesn't   
let you off the hook kiddo."  
"I know Mama." Usagi answered and she stepped back and looked at the   
3 standing behind them and she said "I guess you want an explaination huh?" They   
nodded dumbly."Well I'm Goten's and Gohan's little sister Usagi." She answered to   
their nod. "How come we never knew that we had a little sister? Wouldn't we have   
remembered you?" Goten asked.   
"I can answer that question." A mysterious voice said behind them. They  
turned around to find a women with long green hair and a sailor fuku. "Puu. About   
time you showed up!" Usagi said. "Setsuna-momma!" A voice came from the house   
and the tiny teenager Hotaru jumped into Pluto's arms. "Oh I missed you my little   
fire-fly." Pluto said to her 'museme'.   
"Excuse me miss." the ever polite Gohan asked "Can you explain how we  
have a little sister?" Pluto put Hotaru down and put her staff to Gohan's forehead.   
After a few seconds she took her key staff off from his forehead and put it on   
Goten's. They stared at her then looked at Usa and ran up to her and they both   
grabbed her and they gave her a hug.  
She laughed. 'Think they're happy to see me?' she asked in her head. I   
laughed as well but I stopped laughing when Gohan and Goten set her down and   
turned on me. "Uh hi?" I said. They just continued to glare at me, then Goku joined  
them. I gulped and said 'Usa help! Your father and brothers are going to kill me!'  
(A.N. I'm going to have '...' be Usagi's and Trunks's telepathic link. Okies?) Usa   
laughed and did a front flip over their heads to stand in front of me. "Ah come on,   
you three. Leave him alone. I like this one. Plus he's alot better than Mamo-baka   
don't you think?"  
They continued to glare at me, then they looked from me to Usa and back  
again. Finally they sighed and Goku said "We'll leave him alone if you say so. But   
only if we each can ask him one question. Other wise we send him to Kinmoku."  
Usa looked back at me and asked 'Well? I think you'd better answer their questions.   
Kinmoku is a couple galaxies away but my friend Seiya says it's quite beautiful this  
time of year.'   
I laughed and then asked her 'What kind of questions do you think your   
family's going to ask?' She shrugged and said 'I think you'd better give them you   
answer now. They're starting to look pretty pissed with us talking like this.' I nodded   
and said "Go ahead ask."   
"Question 1." Goten said "Do you love Usagi?" I nodded and said "I   
could go on for days on how much I love her." Goten nodded and Gohan then said   
"Question 2. Will you ever hurt her?" I looked puzzeled and said "You mean   
physicaly or emotionaly? Because she would probably beat the shit out of me   
before I landed a hit. You should have seen her this afternoon. She had me in the   
water in under 3 seconds. But if your talking about emotionaly I would never even  
think of it. I would die before I would ever hurt her."   
"Question 3 the last question." Goku said "Are you willing to give up   
your life for her?" I looked down at the ground and then looked back at him and I   
said "Without hesatation sir." He nodded his acceptance and looked at his two sons.  
They nodded theirs too and Usagi walked up to me and asked "Did you mean that?"   
I nodded and smiled then I answered "I ment every word I said koi." She smiled and  
put her arms around my neck and kissed me lightly on the lips and pulled away to   
smile at me.  
I smirked and pulled her head back. We went on like this for a couple of   
minutes until Goku said "Break it up. We really don't need to see that." We   
pulled away from eachother and glared at him. He laughed and said "There's plenty  
of time for that later." then he grinned and I saw where Usagi got her grin from. No  
wonder it looked familier. Then he said "Now where's the food?" We laughed and   
led them around to the back of the house. We sat down and started eating again.  
  
  
********Usagi's POV********  
  
As I watched my father eat at record speed I was still amazed that he and  
my brother's accepted me and Tru-chan. 'Hey Usa.' Tru-chan said. I looked over at   
him and said 'What?' He smirked and said 'Look over at Goten and Hotaru.' I   
looked over and saw them stealing looks at eachother. I giggled and said 'Guess   
little fire-fly ain't so little anymore. Think we should tell Ruka?'   
He shook his head and smirked. Then he answered 'Nah. Let her find out   
her self. How much do you want to bet that it won't be long?' I pondered this and   
answered 'Ten bucks says that Ruka finds them making out tomorrow.' He looked   
over at me and said 'Your on.'  
Finally everyone finished and Mama, Hotaru, and I gathered up the   
dishes. Trunks started to get up to help but I pushed him down saying in his ear   
"You sit here and have a nice conversation with my father and brothers. I'll be back  
in a little while. Have fun." I smirked and left him to my family.  
We walked into the kitchen with our arms full of dishes. We set them   
down next to the sink and all us girls stepped back to look at the mountain of dishes  
that we had brought in. I smirked and went over to the dish washer and opened it up.  
I looked back at Hota-chan and Mama and said "I love technology."   
They laughed and we started to load the restaurant size dish washer with  
our Mount Everest pile of dishes. When we loaded the dish washer until we couldn't  
load it no more we found that there were still a ton of dishes left to wash. So while  
we were waiting for the one load of dishes to be done I asked "So fire-fly. What's up   
with you and Goten?"   
She had just taken a sip of her water when I asked so she kinda, well, spit  
it out. "What?" she asked while wiping her mouth off. I smirked and said "I saw   
those looks that you and my brother were giving eachother." She blushed and looked  
down when Mama asked "What? Is this true Hota-chan?"   
Hota-chan looked up and said "I don't know. I mean I guess I kinda like   
him. But he's your older brother Usa! He's like 6 years older than me!" I looked at  
her and I said "And Trunks is 5 years older than me. Do you think that makes a  
difference between us? Personally I couldn't care less. Age is just a number!"   
"I know that!" she answered "But it still it would just be weird dating   
your older brother!" Mama walked over to Hota-chan hugged her and said   
"Tamoe Hotaru! If you started dating my youngest son I would be the happiest   
women in the world."   
I walked over to her and said "Why don't we all go out tonight? We   
could go to a club and we can all get know eachother better." I got a little evil smirk   
on my face and continued "And that would give you and Goten a chance to get to   
know eachother a lot better!"  
She blushed and nodded. After another half hour of talking we had   
finished the dishes. We were walking out side to find everyone else when I asked   
"So Hotaru are you , Ruka, and Mickey going to stay here with me?"   
Hotaru nodded and said "Where else would we stay? With Vegeta? I   
think Haruka-poppa and Vegeta would be at eachother's throats in less than 15   
minutes." I nodded and we continued walking around the house when we heard  
"Haruka! I'm going to kill you!" and the sounds of fighting. We ran around the   
side of the house to find Haruka and Vegeta up in the air duking it out.  
I walked up to Trunks and put my arms around his waist and asked "So,  
what did Ruka say to tick Vegeta off this time?" He looked around to see me and   
he smirked and answered "She said that Master Roshi's turtle would make a better   
Prince of all Sayins then him."   
I laughed and yelled "YO VEGETA, RUKA! KNOCK IT OFF!"  
They stopped fighting and looked down at me. "What?" they yelled at the same time.  
"Does anyone want go to a club tonight?" Everyone looked at eachother and nodded.  
"Sure." they all aggreed.  
Haruka and Vegeta continued to duke it out and every one else started   
talking to eachother again. Trunks and I walked over to the lake and flew out to the  
rock that I was sitting on when I knocked him into the water earlier.   
  
~~~~~~~Trunks POV~~~~~~~~  
  
I wrapped my arms around my Usa's waist and asked "Did you talk to   
Hotaru about her and Goten?" She nodded and answered "Why do you think I   
suggested that we go out tonight?" I shrugged and said "So that we could get some   
time to our selves, with out any interruptions from either of our families? That's   
kinda what I was hoping."   
She laughed and said "Maby we could get some alone time later tonight."   
She looked back at me and smirked. I blushed and answered "Think you can make  
my dreams come true by following up on that comment?" She smirked again and   
turned around and flipped me on my back.   
She sat on my stomach and grinned. "Only if you are." she said. I grinned   
and answered "Gladly. Mind if you give me a preview?" She blushed and leaned   
down to kiss me. I ran my tounge along her lip and she opened her mouth to me. Our  
tounges danced togather. I matched her warmth with my mine. I loved the way she   
tasted. Chocolate and raspberries.   
"Yo! Trunks! Usagi!" a voice shouted from shore. She pulled her head up   
and I groaned and said 'Now this is why I wish it was just you and me.' She laughed   
and turned towards the shore. Goku, Chichi, Goten, Hotaru, Gohan, Videl, Haruka,  
Bulma, Vegeta, and Mirichu were standing there. We blushed and Usa stood up and   
gave me a hand up.   
We transmissioned to save time to stand behind them. They turned around  
and Haruka asked "Would you guys not share spit while we're around?" We   
blushed and Usa asked under her breath "Would you and Mickey not share spit   
while me and Hota-chan are around?" I laughed and everyone looked at me.   
"You guys want something?" I asked. They nodded and Bulma said "We   
wanted to know if you guys are ready to go to the club yet?" Usa looked at me and  
asked 'Mind if I change into something else before we go? I kinda wanted to dance   
tonight.' I shrugged and answered 'Only if I get to watch this time.'   
She blushed and punched my arm. I winced. Man does she hit hard.  
"Well when you guys are done talking telepathicly," Vegeta said "We kinda wanted  
to go!" Usa turned to him and said "You guys go ahead I need to change into some  
thing more comfortable. We'll meet you at Secret Paths. It's a new club down town.  
Tell the the bouncer Tenshi sent you there. He'll let you in without hesatation."  
They looked puzzeled and Haruka said "Now how would he know your   
name?" She smirked and said "You'll just have to see when you get there, won't you   
Ruka?" Haruka glared at her. Usa smirked and grabbed my arm and said   
"Toodles." and we transmissioned into the house.   
Usa went to change while I watched Cartoon Network. Surprisingly it was   
the Sailor Moon anime show. When Usa came down 15 minutes later I asked without   
turning around "Do you think I can kick Tuxedo Kamen's ass?" She came up behind   
me and asked "Whats he going to do to you? Throw roses at you?"   
I laughed and turned around to look at her and my mouth fell open. She   
was wearing another pair of draw string pants but these were even more baggy and   
caught at her hips leaving very little to the imagination. And also they were   
silver which conrasted perfectly with her golden and silver hair.Her top, which was   
also silver,was halter top with a dragon on it that curved around her shirt. Her hair   
was done up in a messy bun and she had let some strandsof hair fall down in her hair.   
She had a little bit of make up on but I didn't think she needed it.  
She laughed and said "Some thing catch your eye Tru-chan?" I nodded   
and continued to let my eyes look her up and down. Finally I said "Can we skip the  
club and stay here instead and make my dreams come true early?" She blushed and   
pulled me up from the couch.   
I sighed and let her drag me over to the front door. She transmissioned   
over to my house for somereason. She walked over to the garage and opened the side  
door. I followed her and asked "Usa what are we doing at my place? And why are you  
in my garage?" She smirked and went over to a tarp in the corner that my mother   
had forbidden me to touch.  
She pulled the tarp up and a silver motercycle stood there. I stared opened  
mouthed at it. "Well" Usa said "You want to drive?" I nodded dumbly and walked   
over to it. I climbed on and Usa gave me a helmet and put on on her and climbed on  
behind me.  
I started the motorcycle and drove out of the garage. We were on the   
highway when I asked 'Now why was your motorcycle in my garage?' She laughed   
and answered 'Vegeta kept it for me when I was in the Sailor Moon dimension. You  
know how Sailor Moon acts very ditzy in the cartoons?' I answered 'Yes. Did you   
have to act like that?'   
'Yes unfortunatly. If the traitors had known I was an actual warrior and   
not some ditzy blond then they have continued to pretended to like me. Even though  
I knew it was an act, I had to continue to pretend that I had know idea what was going  
on.' She explained.   
I shuddered and said 'I am so glad you don't act like the cartoon   
carachter. She kinda scared me.' I could feel her nod. 'Me too.' she answered. We  
got off the high way to speed down Main to Secret Paths. We parked infront of the  
club and got off. When Usa took her helmet off a bunch of drunck college students   
drove by whistiling. "Hey babe!" the guy in the drivers seat called "Come hang with  
us and we'll show you a good time!" He laughed and high fived the one of the guys   
in the car.   
I started to go after them when Usa stopped me and said 'Let me take   
care of it.' I looked over at her and reluctantly nodded. She sauntered over to the   
car and leaned in the window and smirked. The guy drunkenly smiled back at her and  
asked "What's your name babe?"   
"You can call me," She grabbed the guy by throat and pulled his head out  
off window and said "Shinigumi. (A.N. Goddess of Death.) If you ever even talk to   
me again I swear to Kami that I'll hurt you so bad that your children will feel it!   
Adopted or not!" She let him go and walked back over to me and put her arms   
around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss, which I happily gave.   
Everyone standing in line cheered and when we pulled away from   
eachother we glared at the drunks in the car. I don't think I will ever see some one   
leave so fast again in my lifetime. Usagi took my hand and led me to the front of the  
line.   
"Yo Seiya!" She said to the bouncer and gave him a hug. I growled under   
my breath and said 'Usa!' She pulled away from him and turned back to me. "Trunks  
I want you to meet Seiya. Seiya this is my boyfriend Trunks." He shook my hand   
and said "Nice to meet you. I'm guessing that you two are looking for the large   
group that included the evil Haruka?"   
Usagi laughed and asked "What did she do this time?" He shrugged and   
I noticed that he had a very long pony tail. "Just the usual." he answered   
"Threatend to do all of the above to me. I felt so loved!" Usa laughed and asked  
"Wheres Taki and Yaten?" He jerked his head towards the club and said "They're   
working at the bar."   
She nodded and asked "When do you get off?" He looked at his watch   
and said "In 'bout a half hour. Oh ya and Kakayuu is meeting me here."  
(A.N. How do you spell her name again?) She nodded and asked "How things going   
with her?" He blushed and said "We're engaged." She stared wide eyed at him and   
jumped up and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug.  
He laughed and hugged her back and put her down on the ground. He   
unlachted the rope that was across the door and let us in we walked in and Usa   
turned aroun and said "Join us when you get off work Seiya. I want you to get to   
know my real family."  
He nodded and added "Your group headed towards the back so I suggest   
checking there first." She nodded and said "See ya in a bit." And we walked towards  
the back. We had to go by the bar instead of going through the dance floor. Usa   
dragged me over to the bar and she yelled to a guy with a long silver pony  
tail "Hey Yaten!"   
He looked over and smiled. He gave the drink he was making to the   
person that had ordered it and he walked over to us.  
When the guy she had called over got to where we were standing he   
jumped over the bar and gave Usa a hug. She laughed and when he put her down   
she grabbed my hand and pulled me forward and   
she put her arms around my waist and I put my arms around her's and she said   
"Yaten this is my boyfriend Trunks Briefs. Tru-chan this is Seiya's brother Yaten."   
Yaten shook my hand and then he looked back at Usa and said "Your   
dating Vegeta's kid?" She giggled and nodded. "How do you know my father?" I   
asked him. He shrugged and said "He visited my home land a couple of times."   
Usa stood on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear "Kinmoku. Thats where  
my father wanted send you today." I nodded and said "It was nice meeting you   
Yaten." He nodded and said "Hey I'm just happy Usagi picked some one better   
Mamo-baka. Actually anyone is better than him." Then he turned back to Usagi and  
said "I get off in a half hour like Seiya and Taki. We'll come over to your guy's   
table."   
Just as he was about to vault over the bar again when he turned back to   
us and said "Did Seiya tell you that he and Kakayuu are engaged?" Usa smiled and  
nodded. He smiled back and said "I am very glad he got over his crush on you. Some  
times it was very annoying to listen to him talk about you all day."   
She stuck out her tounge and he vaulted back over the bar and went over  
to someone who was calling for service. We continued our walk to the back of the   
room. "Seiya had a crush on you?" I asked when we had seen the others at the back  
table. She nodded and said "That was when we were around 16. He got over it when  
he went back to his home though. So I wouldn't worry."  
I shook my head and we got to the table and sat down. Haruka, Mirichu,  
Gohan, and Videl were missing though but everyone else was there. "Where's Ruka,  
Mickey, Gohan, and Videl?" Usa asked when we had sat down.   
Chichi pointed to the dance floor which was packed and said "They went  
out there sometime ago. How come Haruka almost attacked the bouncer when we   
came and would have if Mirichu hadn't held her back?" Usa laughed and rubbed her   
temples and answered her mother "Seiya, the bouncer, used to have a crush on me a   
couple of years ago. I was hoping that she had forgotton her differences with him by   
know."   
"You wish." a voice said behind us. We turned around and Haruka slid   
in to the seat with Mirichu next to her. "Ruka." Usagi said in a very stern voice.   
I almost laughed and I said 'Nice voice Usa.' She elbowed me under the table and   
she continued "He's engaged to Kakayuu."   
Haruka and Mirichu stared at her and Haruka said "Are you serious?"   
Usa nodded and Hurka yelled "Yes!!!" Usa shook her head and turned to me and   
said 'Wanna dance?' I grimaced and she said 'Ah come on it's a slow song! Plus it's  
my favorite song.' and she gave me the puppy eyes. I completely surrenderd and   
stood up and held out my hand. She smirked and she took my hand and stood up.  
Everyone laughed and Vegeta yelled out "She has you completely   
wrapped around her finger Trunks!" I was about to turn around and punch my father  
when Bulma stood up and grabbed Vegeta's shirt and said "Your coming too for that  
comment." He groaned and stood up and they left.   
Goku took one look at Chichi and stood up also. She smiled and they left.  
Goten and Hotaru looked at eachother and shrugged and they left togather. Haruka   
was about to go after them when Mirichu grabbed Haruka's arm and dragged her off  
towards the dance floor.   
I turned towards Usa and said "Is that what you wanted? To get every one  
out there?" She smiled and dragged me off to the dance floor. I put my arms around  
her waist and she put her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest. I,   
in turn rested my head on hers. And we danced to what would become my favorite   
song.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
'I turn to you' By Christina Aguilera  
  
  
When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know   
I'll find the light to light my way  
When I'm scared, losing ground  
When my world is going crazy   
You can turn it all around  
And when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top   
You're always there giving me all you've got.  
  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong   
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do   
For everything thats true  
I turn to you   
I turn to you.  
  
Wen I lose the will to win   
I just reach for you   
And I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything   
'Coz your love is so amazing  
'Coz your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend   
Your're always on my side   
Giving me faith, taking me through the night.  
  
For a shield from the storm  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong   
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do   
I turn to you   
  
For the arms to be my shelter  
Through all the rain  
For the truth that can never change  
For some one to lean on  
For a heart I can rely on through anything   
For that one who I can run to!  
  
For a shield from the storm  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong   
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do   
I turn to you!  
  
Usa took my hands and led me over to a door near the back and opened  
it. It was a little courtyard that had few tables and chairs, (Picture a small cafe)and   
was dimmly lit and empty of any people but us. I let the door close and grabbed her   
waist and pulled her close to me. She smiled and put her arms around my neck and   
pulled my head down to her hers.   
  
  
  
*******Usaig's POV*******  
  
  
  
He smirked and caught my lips with his. My eyes drifted closed as he   
ran his tounge over my lip begging for entrance. I obliged and opened my mouth to   
him. He threw him self deeper into the kiss and I moaned in ecstasy. He backed me   
up to one of the tables and laid me down on it.   
And not once did he break the kiss. His hand snaked up my shirt and he   
cupped my breast and I groaned again. I know this made him happier, I could feel it.  
(A.N. Hint! Hint!) And just then that stupid door to the club had to open and we   
jumped up and fixed our clothes.   
And it just happend to be the drunk college guy that hit on me earlier.  
"Hey baby!" he called when he saw me "Do you still want to have fun? Got my car  
out front!" Trunks growled and went after him. This time I had no objections.  
Trunks beat him up so bad I don't think his own mother wouldn't   
recognize him. Finally Trunks let him slide down to the ground where he blubberd   
like a little baby. "Men are such babies" I said. I walked over to Trunks and   
pulled him back into the club. When I looked back at him he looked slightly   
dissapointed. Guessing what was wrong I said "I want to at least spend 15 minutes   
with Seiya, Yaten and Taki. Also I haven't seen Kakayuu in a year and I want you  
to meet her and Taki.   
"Then we can go home okay? And this time we won't get interrupted."  
I finished. He nodded and put his arm around my waist and we walked back to the   
table. When we got there Seiya, Yaten, Taki and Kakayuu were sitting there as well.  
They jumped up and grabbed me and they both gave me a hug at the same time.   
I laughed and by the time they had put me down Trunks had gotton a chair from   
another table since with Seiya and the others there was no more room at the table.  
I sat down on Trunk's lap and leaned back. "So," I asked "Whens the   
wedding?" Kakayuu and Seiya blushed and Kakayuu answered "We haven't set a   
date yet." I smirked and begged "Please let me plan the wedding? Please with   
sugar on top?" I gave them the puppy dog eyes and everyone laughed. "You know   
no one can say no to those eyes Usa." Trunks whispered in my ear.   
And sure enough Seiya and Kakayuu said yes. We had been catching up   
when Taki asked "So why are you here in this dimension?" I looked down and said   
"The inners and Mamo-baka tried to kill me." I looked up and saw their eyebrows   
rise. "I've always hated them." Taki said.   
We all stared at him whiled he looked bewildered and asked "What?" We  
just shook our heads and then Seiya asked "So where are they?" I shrugged and   
answered "Probably looking for me. They can't claim the moon's throne without me."  
They nodded and we continued our conversation. "Hey Odango!" Seiya said "Do   
you need a job?"   
I nodded and asked "Why?" He smirked and answered "We need a new   
bartender. We're short." I turned to Trunks and asked 'Think I should? I mean, I   
really need the money but if you don't want me to-' He cut me off saying 'Go for it.   
If you really want to do it then go ahead.' I turned back to Seiya and said "Sure.  
Where do I apply?"   
He grinned and turned to Trunks and asked "Do you need a job too?"   
He shrugged and said "I don't really need it but sure. Why?" Seiya grinned and   
said "We need another bouncer." Trunks nodded and said "Sure."   
"Just come here at 4:00 tomorrow and I'll take care of everything." Seiya  
answered. We nodded and I stood up and yawned. "I'm ready to go home." I said.  
"What about you Tru-chan?" He nodded and stood up. We said our goodbyes and   
left the club. We got on my motorcycle and we sped off towards his house. 'Now why   
are we going to my house first?' Trunks asked. 'So we can drop off my bike before   
we go to my house.'   
I could feel him nod and we sped off in scilence. When we got his house I   
just put the bike in the garage. I took Trunks's hand and transmissioned to my   
living room. Trunks picked me up and ran up the stairs while I laughed. When we got  
to my bed room he went in and dropped me on my bed. Then he went back to the door  
and closed it.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
I'm not going to write the rest. Some one else can if they want to. Just email me at   
Countrygirl12c@aol.com. Who ever emails first can write it. Ja ne.   
  
Athena 


	3. This is a surprise

Hello everyone! School's out!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy! More time for me to write!   
Anyways about the story. If anyone wants to write the lemons email me and let me   
know. So with that out of the way on with the story!  
  
Disclaimers: Don't believe in them.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*******Usa's POV******  
  
  
I woke up in Trunks' vice grip around my stomach. With difficulty I turned  
over to face him. Several hairs had fallen into his face making him look even more  
cute. I grinned and drew circles on his bare chest with my finger. He slowly woke up.  
I grinned again and said "Morning. Sleep good?" He grinned and answered by   
covering my lips with his.   
I groaned and pulled him on top of me. Then the stupid bedroom door   
opened. Trunks rolled off of me and we sat up. And of course Haruka was standing   
there with the phone in her hand and her mouth wide open. She closed the door   
quickly and we could hear her say "I'll call you back." and walk off muttering. I   
smacked my forehead and muttered "How much do you want to bet it was one of our  
mother's?"   
He shook his head and said "You never know it might be one of our   
father's." I groaned and got up to find my clothes. He got up and pulled on his   
clothes that were strewn across the room. After we were both dressed I put my arms  
around his waist and said "Ready to face the fury of our parents?" He groaned and  
shook his head. "No. I'd rather stay in here all day with you." He answered. I   
grinned and said "But aren't you hungry after last night?"   
He blushed and I laughed. I took his hand and led him downstairs. And   
guess who was waiting for us in the kitchen? My parents, Tru-chan's parents, Goten,  
Hotaru, Haruka, and Mirichu. We meekly grinned and sat down waiting for the   
lecturing to begin. But there was scilence. Puzzeld we looked up and I asked "Aren't  
you going to yell at us?" Mama and Bulma crossed their arms and they both glared  
at there husbands. "No we're not going to yell at you." Surpisingly Papa said. He  
turned to Vegeta and nodded.   
Then Vegeta began "Kakkarot and I both know it was the Sayin blood in  
you that made you do what you did last night. And we both agree that there should be  
no punishment though your mother's think there should be." We stared at him. He  
and Papa agreeing on something? Now this has to be a dream. "You mean you two   
are fine with this?" Trunks asked.  
They sighed and nodded then looked at Mama and Bulma. They too   
sighed and nodded. Then Mama said "As long as you don't make me a grandmother  
of two. Until the two of you are married. Got it?" She looked back and forth from me   
and Trunks. We both nodded vigoursly. Then I grinned and said "So is it okay if I   
make breakfest? We're kinda hungry."   
"You would be." Hotaru muttered. Goten choked on his laughter. This   
comment broke the ice and got everyone laughing. Hotaru looked around innocently  
and asked "What did I say?" Everyone started laughing harder. Trunks and I took   
this chance to slip in the kitchen. I turned to him and put my arms around his neck.  
"Now was that so bad? Our fathers agreed on something." I said. He groaned and  
lifted my chin up and started kissing my neck.  
  
  
~~~~~~~Trunks' POV~~~~~~~  
  
She moaned as I started to tantlize her neck with my tounge. But then she  
pulled away and said "Not right now. Maybe later. O.K.?" I sighed and nodded. She  
grinned and went over to the refridgerator and opened it. She leaned over to look in  
and I got the most perfect view any man would want to see.   
"Eggs or pancakes?" She asked not looking up. "Both. I'm preety hungry  
right about now." To prove it my stomach growled loudly. She stood up laughing and  
the egg carton in her hand. She went over to the counter and set the carton on the   
counter. She opened up the cupboared above her head and tryed to reach the   
pancake mix bag that was just out of her reach.   
She turned around and crossed her arms. "A little help?" she asked. I   
grinned and walked over to where she was standing. I picked her up by the waist and  
set her on my shoulder so she was sitting. "Thanks!" she said and grabbed the bag.   
I set her down and asked "Need my help?" She shook her head and said "No. You   
can go wait in the dining room." I grinned and kissed her cheek and left.   
When I walked into the dining room there was only Hotaru and Goten   
there. I sat down and asked "Where's everyone else?" Goten answered "They went  
to some restraunt to get breakfest. My guess is that they're talking about you and   
Usa." I shrugged and asked "So how did the rest of your night go last night?" They  
blushed and they both started talking at the same time suttering. I grinned and   
changed the subject by asking "What time did everyone leave last night?"   
Hotaru looked up in thought "Well you and Usa-chan left about ten,   
Goku and Chichi left about half hour later, ten minutes after that Vegeta flew Bulma  
home, then Goten flew me home and Haruka-poppa and Mirichu-momma came   
fifteen-minutes later." I nodded as Usa came out with a stack of pancakes in one   
hand and four plates on her other arm.   
I stood up and took two of the plates and set them down in front of Goten  
and Hotaru. She grinned and set the other two plates down with the pancakes in the  
middle. "Hey Usa, you should become a waitress with that talent." Goten suggested.  
She shrugged and we sat down. "I was a waitress. But I quit because the manager  
kept making passes at me." She said. I took her hand under the table and gave it a  
squeeze. She looked over at me and smiled.   
Her brother and best friend shrugged and we ate in scilence. After we   
finished Usa picked up some of the dishes and Hotaru picked up the others. After  
they left Goten turned to me and said "You know I should kill you for what you and   
my sister did last night." I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "You and the   
rest of your family." He laughed and got up and went into the kitchen. A moment   
later he and Hotaru came out and said good-bye.   
Puzzeld I said good-bye as well and went into the kitchen. Usa was sticking  
dishes into dish washer. I jumped and sat on the counter next to the dish washer.   
"Where are they going?" I asked. She closed the door to the machine and jumped up  
next to me. "Goten's going to show her around town." She answered "They wanted  
to get started early." I looked at the clock on the wall and asked "Is 10:45 early?"  
She shrugged and then kinda hesiently asked "I was wondering. Do you want to   
move in here? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to-"   
I scilenced her with a kiss. After about two minutes we had to pull back   
for that stupid habit of breathing oxygen. "Does that answer you question?" I asked.  
She nodded dumbly. "Uh-uh." Then she regained her senses and asked "What are  
you going to tell your parents?" I shrugged and answered "My dad could care less.  
I would be out of the house. Something he's been trying to get for the past six years.  
And I think my mom won't be a problem as long as we don't make her a   
grandparent for awhile."   
Usa laughed. I grinned and asked "What about your parents?" She   
looked over at me and answered "My mom is just like your mom except that she is  
going to be a grand parent in a couple of months. My dad will probably be ok with it  
after this morning." I nodded and said "We'll tell them when they get back from   
breakfest. That alright with you?" She nodded and said "Thats fine with me lets   
just get this over with."   
  
  
*****Usa's POV*****  
  
  
I jumped down and turned around and said "I'm going to take a shower.  
Care to join me?" He blushed and jumped down from the counter.   
  
(After their shower)  
  
I sat at my vanity brushing my hair and noticed something on my   
shoulder. Trunks! "Trunks! Did you have to bite me so hard last night?" I cried. He  
came over. He showed me a bite mark on his neck and asked "Did you have to bite  
me so hard last night?" I blushed and turned around and put my arms around his   
neck and pressed my body close to his.   
"But I thought you liked it." I whispered huskily in his ear and started   
nibbling on his ear. He groaned and started kissing my neck. Then just as we were  
starting to get it on the front door opened down stairs. We backed away from   
eachother and nodded. We walked downstairs to find everyone sitting in the living  
room. We glanced at eachother and sat on the couch facing them.   
They looked at eachother and looked back at us. "You might as well tell  
us. What is it?" Haruka said. 'Trunks why don't you take this one?' He glared at me  
and said "We're going to move in togather." The adults looked stunned. "Well. This  
is certainly a surprise." Mama said. "Trunks you do know that if you move out I'm  
going to cut you off." Bulma said to her son. He nodded and answered "But   
remember last night Seiya offered us jobs at the club?" They nodded and sighed.   
Haruka then said "Well if thats settled why don't the rest of us get started on   
training."   
She glanced around and asked "Where are Goten and Hota-chan?"   
Trunks and I nervously looked at eachother and I answered "Goten is showing her  
around town, they said they'll be back around 5." She looked at us suspicously and  
said "You two know something and I will find out eventually you do know that." We  
grinned innocently and said in unicen "Who us?"   
She rolled her eyes and walked out the front door with everyone following  
her out side. We sank back in the couch and sighed in relief. "That went well." I   
said. He groaned and rolled his eyes. He pulled me on his lap and I leaned back on to  
his hard chest. "Want to start moving your stuff?" I asked. He nodded and I   
transmissioned us to his house. We walked in side and walked up to his room. He   
ran down to the garage and got some boxes.   
"You pack the stuff in the closet and I'll get started on your clothes.   
O.K.?" I suggested. He nodded and kissed me lightly on the lips. I grinned and   
turned to his drawers. I got through his regular clothes but then I got to his boxers.  
I almost combusted because I was laughing so hard at one of them. They had the   
Playboy bunny on the ass and written all over were the words 'Too Sexy'. Trunks  
turned from the closet and I held them up and said laughing my head off "Too se-x-  
y?"   
He blushed and said "Goten gave me those for Christmas last year for a  
joke." I shook my head and put them in the box. About a half-hour later we finished.  
Trunks looked around his room and said "Well since no ones here you think...?"   
I laughed and shook my head. "Down boy," I said "First we're going to take this to  
our house and then we have to train. Then we probably have to go to our interview."  
He looked really down so I said "What the hell." And I jumped on him wrapping my   
legs around his waist and my arms around his neck making him fall on the bed.  
He grinned and pulled my head down.  
  
(After they get back to Usa's house)  
  
We walked out side after unpacking Tru-chan's stuff. We looked up and   
found Pappa and Vegeta sparring, and Gohan and Haruka sparring. We looked at  
eachother and shrugged. We jumped in the air and started sparring furiously. It  
finally ended when I kicked Trunks too hard and sent him in the lake.   
He came up spluttering and glared at me. I grinned nervously and took   
off. I could here him coming after me so I dropped into the woods and started running  
as fast as I could. But not fast enough. Soon I came to the top of a hill and just as I   
got to the top he tackled me. We rolled down hill until we came to the bottom. We  
rolled to a stop with him on top of me.   
He stroked my hair out of my face as we panted trying to catch our breath.  
"You are so beautiful." He whispered. I blushed and he kissed me lightly. But our  
kiss was broken by Mamoru saying "Well isn't this special." We looked up and saw  
him standing there with Murcury, Jupiter, and Venus standing behind him. We stood  
up and I said "Mamoru, Murcury, Jupiter, Venus. Might I introduce my mate Trunks  
Briefs? Tru-chan these are the fukked up morons that used to be my gaurdians."   
They glared at me. Makoto looked Trunks up and down. "Why waste your  
time on this baka when you can have a real women like me?" She said suductivily.   
He rolled his eyes and asked me 'Is she for real?' I grimaced and answered 'Venus  
is worse. I swear there wasn't a guy in town that she hadn't slept with.' He laughed  
and they glared at him some more. Mamoru rolled his eyes and growled "Enough of  
this nonsense. Give us the Silver Crystal Usagi!"   
I pursed my lips like I was thinking and then I said "No can do. Don't   
have it on me. And don't think of tracking it, it's in a place where you wouldn't think  
of one." They looked at me puzzeld. "Whats that supposed to mean?" I sighed and  
answered "It means is that no one can find where it is. Only I and one other person  
knew where it is and that person is dead. Big clue on who it is huh?"   
"Mars?" Venus dumbly asked. Jupiter growled and hit her upside the   
head. "No you moron. Her mother!" Venus nodded dumbly. Jupiter turned to  
me and said "We'll be back in one week. You have that time to decide. You give us  
the crystal and live or not give us the crystal and we execute your new boy toy." I   
growled and lunged at her but they had already dissapeared.   
I fell to my knees and hit the ground with my fist. Trunks came to kneel   
by me and kissed my forehead. I suddenly started crying. I buried my face in his   
shoulder struggling to be quite. He made soothing noises and rubbed circles on my   
back. Finally my sobs quieted. Trunks lifted my chin and kissed the last few tears   
away.   
I hugged him tightly not ever wanting to let go. "I'm not ever going to   
leave you Usa. I love you too much." He whispered. "We don't know that for sure.   
Do you want to know Venus' secret to get every guy she see's?" I whispered back.   
He nodded and I continued "She's the freakin' Godess of Love! That's why I'm so  
god-damned scared that I'll lose you!" He squezzed me extra tight as he said "I don't  
care if she's Kami him self! No one will ever take me away from you. Not even death  
could tear me away from you. I will always be here for you."  
I pulled away to look at him and saw in they depths of those dark blue   
eyes that he ment every word he said. I smiled softly and kissed him. I pulled back   
after a couple of minutes and looked my watch and saw that it was 3:30 already. I   
looked back at Trunks and said "We have to get ready for our interview. Alright?"  
He nodded and we transmissioned to the front of my -I mean our- house. I yelled at  
Vegeta to come down and I told him where we were going to be for the next couple of  
hours. He wished us good luck and continued sparring with Pappa.   
We went inside and said hello to our mothers and Mirichu and went up   
stairs. 15 minutes later we came down in. I was wearing a black short sleeve shirt   
that that had a heart with a dagger piercing it on the sleeve and dark blue hip   
huggers. I had made Trunks wear a black muscle shirt that made him look really   
buff. "If you want to get the job as a bouncer you have to look like you work out all  
the time." I had explained when he protested. We walked into the kitchen to have a  
soda before we left and to talk to our mothers.   
As I bent over to look in the refridgerator my mother saw something I had  
hid from her. A tattoo of a dragon on the small of my back. "Usagi what is that on   
your back?" She asked. I winced and stood up to look at my mother. "A dragon?" I  
answered. She crossed her arms and glared at me. I laughed nervously and grabbed  
Trunks arm and pulled him out the door. "Bye mom! Bye Chichi! Bye Mirichu!" He  
said before I had dragged him outside.   
We transmissioned to his house to get my bike and we left. 'Why is your   
mom so mad about the tattoo? And why didn't you tell me about it?' He asked. I   
winced again and answered 'My mom is mad because she really isn't that big on   
tattoos. But since the dragon was the symbol of my mother's clan on the moon I think  
she'll cool off some. Thank god she didn't see the tattoo on my ankle. Ooops.' He  
rolled his eyes as we pulled up to the club. "How many tattoo's do you have?"   
"Just 2." I said as we walked in side the club. "The one on my ankle is the  
Japanese symbol that means warrior." He nodded his head as we saw Seiya come   
towards us. "How are you two this afternoon?" He asked when he got to us. "Hmm.   
Lets see. Haruka walked in on us this morning, our fathers agreed on something,   
Trunks moved in, the Inners found me, and my mother found out that I have a tattoo.  
That about sums up our day." I explained.  
Seiya laughed and said "I told you that your mother will find out that you  
got those tattoos. But does any body listen to me?" I rolled my eyes and asked "You  
told us about some jobs last night?" He nodded and motioned for us to follow him. He  
led us to the back and knocked on the door, "Come in." A familer voice said. Seiya  
opened the door. Puzzeld I followed him. "Diamond!?" I cried. "Usa?" Diamond said  
as he got up. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. He gave me a hug and   
said "I own this club." Seiya looked back in forth between us.   
"You two know eachother?" he asked. I grinned and said "You remember  
when I told you about the Dark Moon family?" He nodded. "Well he was the prince."  
His eyes widend. "But then she healed me and now I'm just an ordinary club owner."  
Diamond finished. I turned to Trunks and pulled him forward. "Diamond this is my  
mate Trunks Briefs." His eyes widend. "You mean as in Capsul Corps Briefs?"   
Trunks nodded and said "Thats my family's company. But as of this   
afternoon my mom cut me off for moving in with Usa." Diamond nodded and sat   
down behind the desk and said "Lets get started on the interview shall we?" We sat  
down and the interveiw went on. Afterward Diamond walked us out and said   
"Welcome to the staff of Secret Paths." I grinned and threw my arms around his   
neck and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much!" I let him go and asked "When do  
we start?"   
He looked kinda ashamed as he answered "Can you start tonight? One   
of the bartenders quit because she got a better job at some other club and I wasn't   
about to hold her back and a bouncer called in about 15 minutes before you came and  
said that his wife was having a baby and he couldn't come in." I looked back at   
Trunks and said "That all right with you?" He nodded and shrugged. "Doesn't   
matter to me." I turned back to Diamond and asked "What time do you want us to be  
here?"   
He looked relieved and answered "8:30. Thats when we usually open and  
you get off at 10:45 when the next shift comes in." He waved good bye and turned to  
go back into the club. Then he paused and said "Oh and Usa. Yaten and Taki are   
working with you tonight." I nodded and Trunks and I got on the bike and sped off  
down the street. 'Want to go get something to eat before we go back home?' I asked.  
He nodded and asked 'Where do you want to go?'   
'Mickey D's okay with you?' I asked. He nodded and turned the corner.   
We got off at Mc Donalds and went inside. Goten and Hotaru were at the counter  
deciding on what to eat. I grinned and put my finger on my lips to signal Trunks to be  
quiet. I catwalked to stand behind them and said sounding exactly like Haruka "Just  
what do you two think you're doing?" They froze and Hotaru turned around saying   
"Haruka-poppa it's not what you think-"   
She stopped when she saw me. She put her hands on her hips and said  
"That wasn't very funny Usagi." Trunks and I started laughing and I just managed  
to say "You should have seen the looks on your faces!" We started laughing harder.  
They just rolled their eyes and turned back to the pimple faced cashier and ordered.  
When they got their food Trunks and I ordered and went and sat by them. "You two   
are lucky that I wasn't 'Ruka. I think she's ready to kill Goten for taking you out   
today."  
They winced and Goten asked "How did she find out?" I laughed   
nervously and said "Well after we told her and everyone else Trunks and I were  
moving in togather she asked where you guys-" Goten cut me off "You two moved in  
togather!?" He yelled. The entire restraunt looked over at us. I glared at them and  
everyone looked away quickly. I turned back to Goten and glared at him. "Yes we   
moved in togather. And as I was saying then Haruka asked where you two were so   
we told her that you were showing Hotaru around town. You do know she's going to   
find out eventually. And when she does I don't think that Mirichu's going to be able   
to hold her back."  
They winced and Hotaru asked Goten "Think we should tell her before   
anyone else tells her? It might soften the idea that her museme is grown up." He   
looked at her puzzeled and Hotaru answered the silent question "She still thinks me   
as a 10 year old and I'm getting tired of it. So that's one of the reasons that I want to  
tell her." He shrugged. Then he turned to Trunks and me. "By the way how did the   
interview go?"  
I turned to Trunks and grinned. Then I turned back to Goten and answered  
"We got it. Oh and Hotaru, you'll never guess who's the owner of the club." She  
looked puzzeld and asked "Who?" I smirked. "Diamond." Her eyes widend. "You're  
serious?" I nodded and she laughed "So hows Sapphire?" I shrugged and said   
"Forgot to ask. But Diamond's doing great." She shook her head and asked "How  
did he take it?" I shrugged and said "He didn't say anything. Personally I'm   
surprised."  
The guys looked at us puzzeld. "What are you two talking about?" We  
looked at them and I said "Oh Diamond used to be in love with me." I turned back to  
Hotaru and said "We're starting tonight-" Trunks cut me off "What do you mean he   
used to be in love with you?"   
  
~~~~~~~Trunks' POV~~~~~~  
  
She sighed and turned to me and answered "Remember what I told you   
about Crystal Tokyo?" I nodded and she went on "Diamond was in love with Neo  
Queen Serenity. But he got over it after the war." I shrugged and continued eating. I   
could feel her eyes on me. 'What's wrong?' She asked me. I looked over at her and  
shook my head. 'Nothing.' She pursed her lips and turned to Goten and Hotaru.   
"Please excuse us for a minute."  
She grabbed my arm and pulled me out side. "Now what the hell is wrong  
with you? And don't give me that 'Nothing' bit. It doesn't work on me." I groaned and   
leaned against the side of the building. "Think how I feel Usa. I found out in the past  
24 hours that 3 men have been in love with you. So how do I know that you won't go  
to one of them once you get tired of me?"   
She stepped back shocked. She slapped me very hard. "How dare you!   
You think I'm just using you to get some?" She shook her head and said "When I   
told you last night that I loved you I had never been more serious about anything in   
my life. But look at it from my point of view. How do I know that you won't leave me  
once you get tired of me? How do I know if you won't go to Makoto or Minako?"  
She shook her head and whispered "I can not believe that you think of me like that."  
After she said that she walked off. I groaned and caught her arm. She   
tried to shake me off and she said "Just leave me alone Trunks! Just go away!" I  
grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me. She stopped struggling and looked at  
the side walk. I put my forehead against her's and and whispered "I'm not going to   
go away. I love you too much. I'm sorry." She looked up at me and said "Go on."  
"What do you mean go on?" I asked. Usa stepped back and crossed her   
arms. "You doubted my love for you Trunks." She answered "I believe you owe me   
more then just an 'I'm sorry'." I sighed and said "I'm so sorry Usa. I never should   
have doubted you. Please forgive me." She scrutinzed me and said "Fine but I'm still  
mad."   
"And you have every right to be." I said and wrapped my arms around  
her. She stiffened and then relaxed and put her arms around my neck. "I'm so sorry  
Usa. I never ment to hurt you." She pulled back and asked "Why did you ever doubt  
me in the first place? I thought I made it clear that I want to spend the rest of my life  
with you." I sighed and said "I know you did. But I just found out that another guy   
was in love with you but now isn't."  
"I know how you feel. But before anyone else tells you I think that you   
should know that there was just one other guy that was in love with me. His name was  
Alan. He was one of our old enemies but believe me his sister discouraged him   
after that war was over." I groaned and buired my head in her shoulder. She laughed.  
"Aww isn't this sweet." A familer voice said behind us. I stiffend and pulled away and   
we turned around.   
A woman with long brown hair in a very slutty out fit was standing there.  
"Alisa." I said. She nodded "The one and only Trunks." Usagi looked back and forth  
between us. "Tru-chan care to introduce us?" She asked. "Usa might I introduce my  
ex-girlfriend Alisa. Alisa this is my fiancee` Usagi Son." 'Fiancee`?' Usagi asked.   
'Just play along.' I said. "Fiancee`? Seems to me that last week you were single."   
Alisa said. "I've been engaged for awhile Alisa. Usa lived in America for awhile but  
now that she's back we moved in togather."   
I put my arm around Usa's waist and she grinned up at me. 'Mind if I have  
a little fun?' She asked. 'Go right ahead. This bitch has been trying to get back   
togather with me for about 3 years.' She smirked and said "Oh that reminds me   
Tru-chan. I've been meaning to tell you something. I'm pregnant." I stared at her  
shocked. 'Are you having fun or are you serious?' She grinned and said 'Just having   
fun. Look over at Alisa.'   
I looked over at her and saw that she was standing there staring at us in   
shock. "What!?" Goten said behind us. We winced and turned around. Usagi laughed  
and yelled "Nii-chan!" and jumped on him giving him a hug. I could barely hear her  
say "Play along." And got off of him. He looked past us and saw Alisa and nodded.  
"Alisa! Long time no see." He said. Hotaru looked at him and said "You know this   
slut?" He waved his hand and said "Oh ya. She's Trunks' ex." He turned to me and  
asked "Now why did you go out with her again?"   
I shrugged and answered "Maybe because you bet me a hundred bucks   
that I wouldn't go out with her for 3 weeks." Goten laughed and said "Oh ya. That's   
why!" Alisa burst out in tears and ran down the street. And because her face was   
buired in her hands she ran into a telephone pole. So of course we had to laugh.   
Finally she was out of our sight. We calmed down and Goten asked "So   
are you serious about being pregnant or not?" She rolled her eyes and answered "Do  
you think that I really want you, Gohan, and Papa to kill Trunks? No I'm not pregnant  
you idiot!" Goten put his hands up in surrender and said "Woah Usa." I wrapped my  
arms around her waist and said "Think we should get back home? I bet everyone is  
wondering where we are."   
They nodded and we walked over to Usa's bike. She looked around and   
when she saw no one she transmissioned us to our house. We walked inside seeing  
noone out side training. We heared talking in the dining room so we went in there.   
The dining table was loaded with food and Goku was drooling. Usa shook her head   
and said "Papa close your mouth. Thats discusting." Everyone looked over at us and  
Chichi stood up. "Usa can I see you in the kitchen please?" She nodded meekly and   
followed her mad mother into the kitchen.  
  
  
******Usa's POV******  
  
Mama turned to me and asked "Just how many tattoo's do you have."  
I looked down and said "Two Mama." She sighed and said "I'm mad but you're not  
going to be punished." I looked up surprised. "For one I'm proud that you got the   
symbol of my clan, and another is that I relize that you're an adult now. Not my   
baby anymore."   
I sighed and gave my mother a hug. "I'll always be your baby Mama.   
Nothing can change that." She sighed and hugged me back. A moment later I pulled  
away and said "Now lets go eat. Papa's probably ready to start drooling again." She  
laughed and we walked back into the dining room. I sat down next to Trunks and I   
said "Okay Papa, you can eat now." He let out a big whoop and dug in. We all   
laughed and started eating. Once we were done eating and the dishes were in the   
dish washer Hotaru asked me into the kitchen for a minute. "Whats up?" I asked   
when we got in there. "Can you do me a huge favor?" I looked at her suspiscously   
and said "Depends on the favor." Ashamed she looked down at the floor as she   
asked "Can you get everyone out of the house so Goten and I can tell Haruka-poppa   
and Mirichu-momma that were dating?"   
"What!?" I yelled. We heared everyone stop talking in the dining room.  
Quieter I said "What!? You want me to get that many people out of the house just   
so you can tell your two moms that you and my older brother are dating!?" She   
sighed and nodded. "Uhuh. No chance. You can not make me do that in a million   
years." She smirked and said "You wouldn't want your mom and dad to know what   
happend last year on New Years Eve would you?"   
I glared her."You wouldn't dare!" Still smirking she replied "Try me." I  
glared at her again and stalked past her and into the dining room. Everyone looked  
at me and I smiled innocently and suggested "Anyone up for a swim?" They looked   
at eachother and shrugged and walked out to the lake. Except for 'Ruka, Mickey,  
and Goten. I grinned and ran upstairs to change. Trunks had already put on his   
trunks (A.N. I know I'm sorry I couldn't resist putting that in. I'm horrible, or as the  
boys in my social studies class call me 'The Essence of Evil'!)   
He looked at me suspicously and asked "Why did you suggest a swim at  
6:00 at night?" I grimaced and said "My dear best friend black mailed me into   
getting everyone out of the house so she and Goten could tell her parents that they   
are going out." Trunks laughed and asked "What did she black mail you with?"   
I shook my head and went over to my drawers and picked out the bathing suit that I  
had used yesterday and went into the bathroom.  
"Last New Years Eve, Hotaru, me and the rest of the Senshi minus   
Mamo-baka went out to this club." I explained while I got dressed "I ended up   
getting drunk. Did you ever see Cyote Ugly?" I heared him say yes. "Well I did that  
on the bar counter. And did you know that some clubs have pictures of drunk   
topless women in the mens bathroom? Well guess who's pictures up there now?" I   
came out and Trunks started laughing.   
I hit him on the arm and said "Oh shut up." I was about to say something  
else but I was cut off by 'Ruka yelling "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE DATING  
HIME'S OLDER BROTHER!?" I winced and said "I'd rather not go down there   
with Haruka in a temper so would you mind terribly if I just transmissioned us down   
to the lake?" He shrugged and shook his head. I took his hand and in an instant we  
were at the top of the water fall. He looked at me puzzeld and asked "Why did you   
transmission us here?" I grinned and dove off the waterfall into the blue water   
below.   
  
~~~~~Trunks' POV~~~~~  
  
I watched as my girlfriend dove off a 50 foot water fall. When she hit the  
water I leaned over to see if she was O.K. She popped her head out of the water a  
couple seconds later unhurt that I could see. She grinned up at me and yelled "Come  
on down! It's a lot of fun!" I walked away from the edge and I heard her yell   
"Chicken!" I grinned and ran towards the edge I jumped off the edge and cannon  
balled into the water.   
I looked around under the water and saw Usa's long tan legs treading  
water above me. I grinned under water. I swam up underneath her and grabbed her  
legs and pulled her underneath. She glared at me when we surfaced. I grinned and  
wrapped my arms around her thin waist. She raised her eyebrow and said "Now why  
should I give you a kiss when yo-" I cut her off by covering her lips with mine. After  
a minute I pulled away and said "Thats why."   
She rolled her eyes and pulled me back. This time she pulled away and   
said "I think I saw something yesterday when we were swimming/fishing. Want to   
check it out before everyone else comes?" I nodded and she started swimming   
towards the water fall. I followed her and soon we came to the cascading water. Usa  
turned to me and shouted because of the noise of the water fall "I think there's some  
sort of chamber behind the water fall! We have to swim under!" I nodded and we   
dove down.   
We swam underneath the water fall and came up behind it. We looked   
around and saw that there looked to be a walk way. We climbed up on to the rock   
and looked down the path way. "Usa it looks preety dark and we don't have a   
flash light. Maybe we should go get one." I suggested. She shook her head and held  
up her palm. A ball of light appeared on her hand. It left her hand and it sped down   
the tunnel rickoshaing of the walls making the rocks turn into lights.   
I looked at her astonished. She laughed nervously and explained "I'm   
what you would call a half-witch." She started walking down the tunnel as I followed  
"You see Queen Serenity my adopted mother of the Silver Millienum passed on part  
of her powers to me so I would become her heir. So that means I could do alot of   
things with it such as heal, as you saw me with Hotaru and her cut yesterday, make  
things burn, bring light, and create curses. So don't get me mad."   
I shook my head and said "So where's you pointed hat, wart, broom, and  
black cat?" She turned around to face me and crossed her arms. "Thats not very  
funny Trunks. I take those fairy tales very personaly. And I don't need a broom, don't  
have a wart or a pointed hat and my black cat Luna went missing a couple of days   
before the Inners reveld them selves."  
I groaned and said "I'm sorry Usa. I didn't mean to make you upset."   
She raised an eyebrow and turned around and kept walking. "The reason why it got   
me upset," She explained as we walked "is that all those stories came from my  
adopted mother Queen Serenity. The earthlings totally screwed up what happend   
that night that she tried to seal away Choas in the Silver Millienium.   
My mother was in mourning because the day before I had killed my self because   
Endy-baka A.K.A Mamoru had killed my prince because I wouldn't marry him and  
so she was wearing black."  
I whistled. "So your love for that prince was preety intense." She stopped  
and turned around and put her arms around my neck. "No Princess Serenity's love  
was that intense not mine. My love belongs to you only." I grinned and whispered   
"I'm glad. I couldn't take the competion." She grinned and I kissed her lightly. Our  
kiss was broken by a strangled help around the corner from us. She pulled away and  
said "Oh my god that's Artemis' voice!"   
She ran down the corridor and I ran after her. She ran over to a corner and  
bent down hiding my view to what was there. I came up behind her and bent down.  
Two cats were lying there hurt. "Oh my god Artemis, Luna what happend!?" She  
cried. The white one looked up at her from licking the black cats face trying to get her  
up. "The inners attacked us! Even Minako, how could have I been so blind." He   
answered. "Shh. Artemis you'll be O.K. We'll get you and Luna out of here." Usa  
whispered. She looked up at me and said "O.K. I have to heal both of them at the   
same time because they're both really hurt bad. And that means that I'm probably   
going to faint so you are going to have to transmission all of us out of here. And don't  
worry about me I'll be fine in about 3 minutes."  
I nodded and she looked back at the cats. "Artemis once I heal both of   
you Trunks is going to take you to our house by transmission. Once you get there   
you and Luna both transform into humans. It might make things a little easier." He  
nodded weakly. She put a hand on each of them and silver light flared underneath her  
hands. A few seconds later she took her hands away and she whispered an "Oh my  
Kami!" Before she fainted.   
I caught her and looked back at the cats. The black one I guess is Luna   
had woken up and was glaring at me. "Just who are you?" She asked in a British   
voice. I sighed and answered "I'm Usa's mate Trunks Briefs. Now do you want to get  
out of here or what? You can ask me stuff later." She huffed and jumped on my   
shoulder while Artemis just put a paw on my leg. I transmissioned us to our house   
in our bedroom still not wanting to go down stairs.   
I laid Usa on our bed and faced the cats. To my surprise they weren't cats  
anymore. They were humans. Luna had long black hair in four buns on top of her  
head with the rest just running down her back with the buns tied by yellow ribbions.   
She was wearing a tank top and some black drawstring pants. And her stomach was  
bulging slightly. Artemis was wearing a white dress shirt and some black slacks.   
Luna glared at me and crossed her arms. "Now explain to me how your   
last name is the same as hime's teacher and how is it your house as well?" I sighed  
and explained "My last name is the same as Usa's teacher is because I'm his son.   
And to you second question is because we live togather." She raised an eyebrow and  
looked over at Usa who was just waking up. She looked over at Luna and asked   
"Why didn't you tell us that you were pregnant?"   
Luna and Artemis blushed and Luna answered "I wanted it to be a   
surprise." Usa rolled her eyes and sat up. As she stood up we heard Haruka yelling  
again. We sighed and Usa said "She's still at it?" Luna and Artemis looked at us   
curiously and Artemis asked "Haruka is still at what?" I shook my head and said  
"Usa's older brother and Hotaru are going out and I take it that Haruka's not taking  
it very well."   
They laughed and Luna rounded on Usa. "Now why did this boy over  
here say that you're living togather?" She groaned and answered "Because we're   
living togather. And yes our parents know and yes they're O.K. with it." Luna   
grumbled. "Luna she's not a baby any more-" Artemis tried to tell her but she cut   
him of by yelling at him in some other language. Usa's eyebrows shot up in shock.  
"Whats she saying?" I whispered. She shook her head and answered "You do not   
want to know."  
  
~*~*~*~15 Minutes Later~*~*~*~*  
  
Luna was still yelling at Artemis. I looked over at the clock on the bed  
side table and saw that it was 8:15. "Um Luna?" I said. She stopped yelling and   
looked over at me. "Usa and I kinda need to go to work." She nodded and was about  
to start yelling at Artemis again when Usa stepped in and asked "Do you two want   
to go with? Yaten works with us." Luna brightend. "Really? I get to see Yaten?" Usa  
laughed and nodded.  
She opened the door and went down stairs with the rest of us following her.  
We walked into the living room where a yelling Haruka was standing over a cowering  
Goten and a bored Hotaru. Usa cleared her throat. "We're going to work now and   
Luna and Artemis are coming with us." They looked up at us in surprise. "Luna!"   
Hotaru yelled and jumped up to give Luna a hug. Laughing Luna hugged her back   
and said "Hey fire-flie." Hotaru stepped back to look at her and asked "Why didn't  
you tell us that you were pregnant?"   
Artemis and Luna blushed again and Artemis answered "We wanted it to  
be a surprise." She shrugged and sat down next to Goten again and Haruka   
continued yelling. I shook my head and we walked out the door. Usa transmissioned  
us to an alleyway beside the club. We walked inside to see Yaten and Taki talking  
over by the bar. Usa smirked and whispered something in Luna's ear. She laughed   
quietly and catwalked to stand behind Yaten. She tapped him on the shoulder and he  
turned around.  
He stared at her in shock. "Luna?" He asked. She giggled and nodded.  
He laughed and hugged her saying "Long time no see. What's it been two years?"   
She shrugged and said "Something like that. How have you been?" He shrugged   
and said "O.K. Did Usa tell you that Kakyuu and Seiya are engaged?" She shook   
her head and glared at me. "No she didn't mention that." Usa laughed nervously and  
Artemis came up to shake Yaten's and Taki's hands.   
"Hey Artemis how you doing?" Taki asked. He shrugged and said "I'm  
doing great." Usa then asked "Do you think that you can get Seiya and Kakayuu to  
come over tomorrow to our house tomorrow?" They looked at Usa puzzeld and Yaten  
asked "What do you mean by 'our' house?" Usa rolled her eyes and said "Seiya   
didn't tell you?" They shook their heads and she continued "Trunks and I moved in  
togather." They stared at us in shock. I rolled my eyes as Diamond came over to   
talk to us. Now Luna stared at him in shock. "Diamond!?" He laughed and nodded.  
Luna laughed and threw her arms around his neck to give him a hug. "What are you  
doing here?" She asked once she let him go.  
Diamond looked over at me and said "Didn't Usagi tell you? I own this   
club." Luna glared at me and then turned back to Diamond. "How have you been and  
hows Sapphire?" He rolled his eyes and answered "Sapphire became a model. So I   
hadn't heared from him in a couple of weeks until today after Usa's and Trunks'   
interview. And he's coming back in a couple of days. And by the way   
congradulations." Luna giggled and said "Thanks. You know you're the first person  
today that hasn't asked 'Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?'" She shook her  
head and looked over at Yaten who was staring at her in shock.   
"Surprised Yaten?" Usa asked. He nodded dumbly and then snapped out  
of it. "So why do you want Seiya and Kakayuu to come over tomorrow?" He asked.  
Usa shrugged and answered "Well I'm going to have everyone over tomorrow. And  
since I don't have your phone numbers it was easier having you two ask them for   
me." I stared at her and asked "You're doing what?" She looked up at me nervously  
and said "I was hoping that you wouldn't have a problem with having some people   
over tomorrow." She looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes and I melted   
immediatly. I shrugged and she smiled and kissed me quickly.  
  
  
*******Usagi's POV******  
  
"Thank you Tru-chan." I said happily. He grumbled but shut up. We   
heared a whipping noise and we turned around and glared at them. Everyone just   
laughed. Then Diamond looked over at the doors and saw that people were already   
lining up. He then turned back to us and said "Man your battle stations everyone."  
All the staff laughed and they each went to where they were assinged. I followed   
Yaten and Taki to behind the bar. (A.N. I'm just going to skip through their night   
because I'm to lazy to write it. So this is what happens. Usagi gets asked out alot and   
on everyone she shuts the guy down. Trunks gets asked alot and he just ignores the   
girls. Finally 10:45 comes around and the next shift comes.)   
We walked out side. We meaning Luna, Artemis, Trunks and I. We walked  
silently into the alley way and I transmissioned us back to Trunks and my house. We  
walked inside and saw that Goten and Hotaru were sitting on the couch watching   
Bewitched. They looked up at us as we came in and Trunks and I sat down next to  
them. Artemis and Luna just went upstairs after saying goodnight. They turned to us  
and Hotaru asked "So how did your nights go?" I groaned and answered "I lost count  
on how many guys asked me out tonight. But after I shut them down once they quit   
asking."   
"I lost count on how many girls asked me out tonight. But since I never   
saw any of them again tonight I was safe." Trunks said. I shook my head and then   
asked "So how long did Haruka yell at you?" Hotaru and Goten grimaced and Goten  
answered "Oh about a half-hour after you left. But finally she stopped when she   
asked me if I loved Hotaru." I stared at them and asked "And what did you say?"   
He blushed and answered "Yes I do." Hotaru grinned and wrapped her arms around  
his waist. "So then she threatend him. And I repeat 'If you ever hurt my museme I   
will run you over with a steam roller and then chop you up in little pieces and give   
them to the dogs." Hotaru said.   
I shook my head and said "That would be kinda hard since she doesn't   
have a steam roller or any dogs." They laughed and I stood up and said "I'm preety  
tired. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you two in the morning." Trunks followed me   
upstairs and said "If any of the guys at the club try to hurt you in any way just call   
for me and I'll be there in a flash." as we were going into our bedroom. I turned   
around and put my arms around his neck and said "Believe me I would call you if any  
guy tries something on me. O.K.? Now lets go to sleep."   
He sighed and nodded. I went over to my drawers and pulled out some   
Hard Rock boxers and a sports bra. I went into the bathroom and took a shower.   
When I came out I saw Trunks already in bed asleep. I smiled and and crawled in   
next to him. I snuggled up next to him and he put his arm around my waist anchoring  
me next to him. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were open. He grinned and   
whispered "Goodnight my sweet Princess. I love you." I smiled softly and kissed him  
lightly on his soft lips and whispered back "Good night my love. I love you too."And  
we drifted of to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
How was that everyone? It took me about 5 hours to write it. So R/R. And hugs and  
kisses.  
  
Athena. 


End file.
